harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7
}} 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' is the sequel to LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 and is set to be released 11 November, 2011 in America and 18 November, 2011 in Europe. It will be released on Xbox 360, PS3, PC, PSP, DS, Wii, PS Vita, and 3DS, iOS IPhone, iPod and IPad. Differences from the books, films, and games Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix *In the tunnel between Magnolia Crescent and it's Road and Little Whinging, Harry Potter has to defeat several Dementors instead of two, as in the book, film and video game. *The Portable Swamp is included called as the "Swamp-in-The-Box". They can be activated by the Weasley family. It appeared in the book and video game, but omitted in the film. Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince *The Muggle family who resided in Budleigh Babberton has a picture of themself. This is not seen in book and film. The village scene does not take place in the video game. Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *We see the capturing of Luna Lovegood that happens at her home. None of these events happens in the book, film or video game. In the film Death Eaters arrive at the Hogwarts Express and captures Luna, but the capture is not seen. *The spiral staircase in the centre of the Lovegood house has the ability to move.As seen on a YouTube video showing the Lovegood house playing section. Features Based on the last three Harry Potter books and final four Harry Potter films, LEGO® Harry Potter™: Years 5-7 takes players through Harry Potter’s heroic adventures in the Muggle™ and wizarding worlds. From Privet Drive in Little Whinging to Diagon Alley™, Hogsmeade™ and Hogwarts™ – plus new locations including Grimmauld Place, the Ministry of Magic, and Godric's Hollow – players will encounter new faces, new challenges and new magic, preparing them for the ultimate face-off against Lord Voldemort™ himself. — all in LEGO style. * Play through 24 story events and return to Hogwarts where there are 16 different lessons to attend. * Learn and use all new charms and spells including the Unforgivable Curses. * Master advanced duelling skills to defeat Voldemort’s Death Eaters as you battle toward the ultimate showdown with the Dark Lord himself. * Discover and unlock over 200 characters including, Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange and Professor Horace Slughorn. * Play with friends and family using easy drop-in/drop-out co-op play that features dynamic split screen. Notes Characters *Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin have their updated appearance. *Antioch Peverell, Bathilda Bagshot, Cadmus Peverell, Death, Dolores Umbridge, Grawp, Ignotus Peverell, Lavender Brown, Nagini, Horace Slughorn, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Xenophilius Lovegood and Luna Lovegood have their first designed appearance. *Lucius Malfoy, Alastor Moody, and Cornelius Fudge will have the same appearance as they do in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4. *Some of the characters who did not appear in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, like Charlie Weasley, Lavender Brown, Pansy Parkinson and Bill Weasley, are to make appearances in the game. *Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour are the only Triwizard Tournament champions besides of course Harry Potter, the main character, who appeared in this game. Locations *Hogwarts Castle will look like it does in LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4, except for small changes such as the Viaduct and The Quad. *Now, you can leave Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, go to Hogsmeade, Hogsmeade Station, take the Hogwarts Express and arrive at King's Cross Station, go around in London, to the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley. Objects *The Elder Wand has got an updated appearance (not just a brown stick). *Gold obstacles are new in the game and only characters with the Elder Wand can destroy them. Levels Order of the Phoenix Dark Times When Dementors attack Little Whinging, escape the playground and get through the tunnel alive. Then, escape Little Whinging with the Order of the Phoenix. Attend Harry's Trial at the Ministry. Playable characters: Harry Potter (casual), Dudley Dursley, Arabella Figg, Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley Enemies: Dementors Locations: Playground, Tunnel, Thames, Ministry of Magic (entrance, atrium) Dumbledore's Army When Umbridge cancels real Defence Against the Dark Arts, collect members and help them into the Room of Requirement to teach them spells, eg Expecto Patronum Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Cho Chang, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ginny Weasley Locations: Hogsmeade, Room of Requirement Focus! When Voldemort starts to infiltrate Harry's mind, learn to Focus! Playable characters: Harry Potter, Severus Snape Locations: Little Whinging, 12 Grimmauld Place, Room of Requirement Kreacher Discomforts At 12 Grimmauld Place, defeat Kreacher when he turns savage Enemies: Kreacher (Boss) Playable characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Sirius Black Locations: 12 Grimmauld Place A Giant Virtuoso When Umbridge turns vicious and threatens Harry with the Cruciatus Curse, lure her into the Forest where the centaurs build a trap Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Fred Weasley, Geroge Weasley, Bane, Ronan Enemies: Dolores Umbridge (Boss) Locations: Great Hall, the Forbidden Forest A Veiled Threat Go to the Ministry of Magic to save the prophecy, battle with the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, Albus Dumbledore Enemies: Death Eaters, Bellatrix LeStrange (Boss), Lucuis Malfoy (Boss), Lord Voldemort (Boss) Threats: Falling Prophecies Locations: Ministry of Magic - Atrium, Death Chamber, Hall of Prophecies Half-Blood Prince Out of Retirement Find Horace Slughorn and convince him to return to Hogwarts, then go to Fred and George's shop and meet up with friends Playable characters: Harry Potter (casual), Albus Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn (hiding gown), Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger Locations: Budeigh Babberton, Slughorn's 'House', Weasley's Wizard Wheezing Just Dessert Meet with Slughorn in Hogsmeade before attending his first Slug Club Playable characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Horace Slughorn, Luna Lovegood Locations: The Three Broomsticks, Slughorn's Office A Not So Merry Christmas Save the Burrow from a Death Eater attack, and stop Bellatrix and new enemy Fenrir Greyback from escaping Playable characters: Harry Potter (casual), Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ginny Weasley (casual) Enemies: Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback (Boss), Bellatrix LeStrange (Boss) Locations: The Burrow gardens, The Burrow shed Love Hurts Attend another Slug Club, before battling Draco in the bathroom. Then, hide the Half Blood Prince's potion book in the Room of Requirement... and ruin/start several complicated relationships along the way. Playable characters: Harry Potter, Horace Slughorn, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley Enemies: Draco Malfoy (Boss) Locations: Slughorn's Office, Boy's Bathroom, Room of Requirement Felix Felicis Drink the potion and go to confront Slughorn. Save the Professor from a giant plant, help Hagrid bury Aragog, before delving into Slughorn's memories Playable characters: Harry Potter, Horace Slughorn, Fang, Rubeus Hagrid Enemies: Giant Plant (Boss), Horace Slughorn (Young) (Boss) Locations: Professor Sprout's Greenhouses, Hagrid's Hut, Slughorn's Memory Horcrux and the Hand Travel to the Horcrux cave to find the locket. Then, stop the Death Eaters after they kill Dumbledore. Playable characters: Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Enemies: Inferi, Death Eaters, Severus Snape (Boss) Locations: Horcrux Cave, Astronomy Tower, Hagrid's Hut Deathly Hallows The Seven Harrys Save Harry from Little Whinging and take him to the Burrow without Voldemort, having been tipped off by Yaxley, killing him. Then, defeat the Death Eaters in the cafe in London having escaped the wedding. Playable characters: Harry Potter (casual), Arthur Weasley, Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody (Battle Suit), Rubeus Hagrid, Hermione Granger (casual), Ron Weasley (casual) Enemies: Death Eaters, Antonin Dolhov (Boss), Thorfinn Rowle (Boss) Locations: 4 Privet Drive, Wedding, London, Luchino Cafe Magic is Might Infiltrate the Ministry of Magic and steal back the Horcrux, and then save mary cattermole Playable characters: Albert Runcorn, Reginald Cattermole, Mafalda Hopkirk, Mary Cattermole Enemies: Dolores Umbridge (Boss) Yaxley (Boss), Dementors, Pure Bloods Locations: Ministry of Magic - atrium, lifts, courtroom, Umbridge's office In Grave Danger Find the correct grave. Then, follow Bathilda Bagshot, before defeating Nagini Playable characters: Hermione Granger (winter), Harry Potter (winter) Enemies: Nagini (Boss) Locations: Grodric's Hollow Graveyard, Bathilda's House - living room, bedroom/next door's bedroom Sword and Locket Avoid the Snatchers and destroy the Horcrux when Ron returns Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley Enemies: Hororcrux Locket (boss) Locations: Forest of Dean Lovegood's Lunacy Go to the Lovegood House to find Luna, and learn about the Story of Three Brothers Playable characters: Harry Potter (casual), Hermione Granger (casual), Ron Weasley (casual), Brother 1 (Antioch Peverell), Brother 2 (Cadmus Peverell), Brother 3 (Ignotus Peverell), Fiancee Enemies: Death Locations: Lovegood House - garden, kitchen, floor 2, Luna's bedroom, Tales of Beedle the Bard book DOBBY! After being taken to Malfoy Manor, help Ollivander and Luna escape, and save Griphook and Hermione Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Mr Ollivander, Dobby Enemies: Draco Malfoy (Boss), Bellatrix LeStrange (Boss), Wormtail, Narcissa Malfoy (Boss) Locations: Malfoy Manor cellar, Malfoy Manor hall The Thief's Downfall Break into Bellatrix LeStrange's vault with Bogrod and Griphook, then escape with the Horcrux Playable characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger (Bellatrix Lestrange),Ron (Dragomir Despard), Griphook Enemies: Gringots Guards Threats: Multiplying Gold Locations: Dragon Arena, Bellatrix's Vault Back to School Sneak into Hogsmeade and get back into Hogwarts. Then, battle Amycus and Allecto Carrow and Snape in the Great Hall. Playable characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Alberforth Dumbedore, Neville Longbottom, Minerva McGonnegal Enemies: Amycus Carrow (Boss), Allecto Carrow (Boss), Severus Snape (Boss), Hogsmeade Snatchers Locations: Hogsmeade, Alberforth's house, tunnel, DA Room, Grand Hall Burning Bridges Defend Hogwarts by destroying the bridges. Then get into the chamber of secrets to destroy the hororcrux Playable characters: Seamus Finnegan, Minerva McGonnegal, Neville Longbottom, Molly Weasley, Horace Slughorn, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter Enemies: Snatchers, Scabior, Death Eaters, Fenrir Greyback (Boss) Locations: Bridge, Viaduct, Courtyard, Grand Hall, Corridor Fiendfyre Frenzy Battle with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, and escape Crabbe's Fiendfyre monster Playable characters: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Gregory Goyle Enemies: Vincent Crabbe (Boss) Threats: Fiendfyre Locations: Room of Requirement Snape's Tears Use Snape's dying tears to learn about his love for Harry's mother. Then, find the resurrection stone and battle Voldemort. Escape from Limbo after meeting Dumbledore. Playable characters: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Lily Potter (Ghost), James Potter (Ghost), Sirius Black (Ghost), Remus Lupin (Ghost) Enemies: Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort Locations: Boathouse, Forbidden Forest The Flaw in the Plan Defeat the final few Death Eaters. Destroy Nagini, save Ginny, and kill Voldemort Playable characters: Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Horace Slughorn, Molly Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, Lily Potter (Ghost) Enemies: Death Eaters, Nagini (Boss), Bellatrix LeStrange (Boss), Lord Voldemort (Boss) Locations: Hogwarts Stairs, Grand Hall, Courtyard Characters *Aberforth Dumbledore *Alastor Moody (Abilities: Use Magical Eye) *Albus Dumbledore (Abilities: Use Elder Wand) New images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Antioch Peverell (Abilities: Use Elder Wand) *Antonin Dolohov (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Arabella Figg *Argus Filch (Abilities: Mrs. Norris) *Arthur Weasley (Abilities: Interact with Muggle objects, open Weasley Joke Boxes)Video: New Godric's Hollow LEGO Harry Potter Y5-7 preview, Order of the Phoenix caps - SnitchSeeker.com *Bathilda Bagshot (Actually Nagini in disguise) *Bellatrix Lestrange (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Bloody Baron (Ghost) *Bogrod *Cadmus Peverell (Abilities: Use Resurrection Stone) *Cadmus Peverell's girlfriend (Ghostly recall from Resurrection Stone) *Charles Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Cho Chang *Cornelius Fudge *Dean ThomasNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' *Death *Death Eaters (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Dobby *Dolores Umbridge *Draco Malfoy *Dudley Dursley *Elphias Doge *Emmeline Vance *Fang *Fat Friar (Ghost) *Fenrir Greyback (Abilities: Dark Magic, werewolfing, dig, strength) *Filius Flitwick *Fleur Delacour *Fred Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Garrick Ollivander *Gellert Grindelwald (Abilities: Dark Magic) *George Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Ginevra Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Gregorovitch *Gregory Goyle (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Gringotts Dragon *Griphook *Hannah Abbott *Harry Potter (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility, Parseltongue, disguise as Albert Runcorn) *Helena Ravenclaw (Ghost) *Hermione Granger (Abilities: Runic translation book, beaded handbag, Crookshanks, disguise as Mafalda Hopkirk, disguise as Bellatrix Lestrange) *Horace Slughorn (Abilities: Change into a chair) *Ignotus Peverell (Abilities: Cloak of Invisibility) *James Potter (Abilities: Animagus Prongs) *Kingsley Shacklebolt *Kreacher *Lavender BrownImage of the game's box art. *Lily Potter *Lord Voldemort (Abilities: Dark Magic, Parseltongue) *Lucius Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Luna Lovegood *Minerva McGonagall (Abilities: Animagus) *Molly Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Mundungus Fletcher *Myrtle *Nagini *Narcissa Malfoy (Abilities: Dark Magic) *Nearly Headless Nick (Ghost) *Neville Longbottom (Abilities: Trevor, dig with shovel) *Nymphadora Tonks *Padma Patil *Parvati Patil *Percy Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes) *Peter Pettigrew (Abilities: Dark Magic, Animagus Wormtail) *Pius Thicknesse *Pomona Sprout *Poppy Pomfrey *Remus Lupin (Abilities: Werewolfing Moony, dig, strength) *Rolanda Hooch *Ronald Weasley (Abilities: Pigwidgeon, Deluminator, open Weasley Joke Boxes, disguise as Dragomir Despard, disguise as Reginald Cattermole) *Rosmerta *Rubeus Hagrid (Abilities: Strength) *Seamus Finnigan *Severus Snape *Sirius Black (Abilities: Animagus Padfoot, strength, dig) *Sybill Trelawney *Vincent Crabbe (Abilities: Dark Magic) *William Weasley (Abilities: Open Weasley Joke Boxes)YouTube Walkthrough *Xenophilius Lovegoodkotaku- Tale of the Three Brothers *Yaxley Enemies *Acromantulas *Death Eaters *Dementors *Giants *Imperiused Wizards *Inferi *Lord Voldemort *Ministry Officials *Red Caps *Snatchers *Werewolves Locations *Godric's Hollow **Bathilda Bagshot's home **Godric's Hollow Cemetery *Hogsmeade **Hogsmeade Station **Hog's Head Inn **Three Broomsticks Inn *Hogwarts Castle **Common Room Corridor **Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor's office **Headmaster's office **Room of Requirement **The Quad ***The Quad battlements **Viaduct ***Viaduct Courtyard *Little Whinging **Magnolia Crescent **Privet Drive ***4 Privet Drive **Tunnel between Magnolia Crescent/Road and Little Whinging *London **Diagon Alley ***Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour ***Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop ***Gringotts Wizarding Bank ****Lestrange Vault ***Magical Menagerie ***Mr. Mulpepper's Apothecary ***Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes **Grimmauld Place **King's Cross Station **Leaky Cauldron **Ministry of Magic ***Atrium ***Department of Mysteries ****Death Chamber **River Thames *Ottery St. Catchpole **Lovegood houseNew images from 'LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7' **The Burrow Lessons *Apparition *Charms *Defence Against the Dark Arts *Dumbledore's Army (DA) *Occlumency *Potions *Transfiguration Spells *Aguamenti *Avada KedavraFacebook *Confringo (only with Elder Wand) *Diffindo *Expecto Patronum (chargeable) *Expelliarmus *Imperio *Crucio *Lumos *Protego *Reducto *Wingardium Leviosa (can be upgraded into Accio) Potions *Felix Felicis *Invisibility Potion *Draught of Living Death *Love Potion *Polyjuice Potion *Strength Potion Red Brick-bonuses *Carrot Wands *Fast Magic *Fast Dig Objects *Assorted Potions *Carrot Wands *Deluminator"First look at Deathly Hallows Godric's Hollow in Lego Harry Potter Years 5-7" at SnitchSeeker.com *Hermione Granger's beaded handbag"E3 2011: LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7 Preview" at GamingUnion.net *James and Lily Potter's grave *Power-Up Sweets *The Quibbler Dispenser *Spectrespecs *The Tales of Beedle the Bard *Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes boxes. **Fireworks **Sticky Trainers **Swamp-in-a-box Behind the scenes *In the trailer below at approximately 0:53 it looks like there are more than 2 Dementors in Little Whinging. Trailer 300px Notes and references . es:Lego Harry Potter: Years 5-7 fr:LEGO Harry Potter : Années 5 à 7 Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world) Category:Video games (real-world)